Thirty Years Later
by Suzakuden
Summary: Miaka's daughter disappears in the blue light...It is a reincarnation fic based only on Manga and the novels. Including Fushigi Yugi, Genbu Kaiden, Byakko Ibun, and the novels Eikoden. The story is written from POV of the characters in Miaka's world, there will be part 2 with a background story in Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho: unusual pairings: Tasuki Nuriko, Hikary OC, Yui (Read it)
1. Chapter 1

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Miaka+Taka

Characters: Hikary, Taka, Miaka, Kaory (original character-or is it?)

Thirty years later- part 1

\- Almost thirty and I've got no one, this is pathetic- Hikary was furious with herself, as she threw her pillow cross the room and got out of bed annoyed at the world. Standing in the bathroom in front of a giant mirror, she stared at her reflection for a longest time.

\- So, lunch with my parents, huh? - She asked the girl starring back at her. -You know what it is going to be like.

\- Yep, answered the reflection

\- They are going to rub it in again, "I love you dear. Love you honey" God, How are they still together? - She mused with a slight smile.

Not that Hikary didn't like it, it was just getting annoying at times, especially because she was single, and in her opinion: was unable to get a man. After all she was short, and a little shy when it came to guys, her hair never grew past her chin and she was ungodly thin, due to her mother's terrible cooking, which she refused to eat.

Sometimes she would stare at her dad gulping down the food her mom's made in disbelieve, thinking that he simply did not have any taste buds.

\- Oh God I hope we are going to the restaurant, she wined silently. This thought made her a bit ill, but she put it in a back of her mind, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Looking around she fished out a frying pan from the pile of dishes in the sink and sighted. This was so dumb leaving them unwashed, but since she finally moved out of her parents' house, and got two jobs, she did not have any extra time for anything.

\- Oh well, she said meekly- I'll eat at lunch…

Fifteen minutes later she was out of the door and on her way to work. She turned towards an uptown, where the large marketplace was set up every Sunday, with all kinds of treasures. Hikary loved living in this area, the market was always packed with fresh fish and vegetables, on the other side young girls were selling jewelry and home décor. Lots of shops would open their doors having sales on baking goods, books, and clothing, so walking through this place was heavenly. Hikary was working right up this street in a small tea shop, which she adored. Since it was Sunday and the day of the market, the shop was closing in only three hours for the rest of the day, so Hikary could make it for lunch with her parents, before going to her other job.

She walked into the shop's backroom and was about to get ready for her shift, when a young girl burst into the room.

\- Hi Hikary, Oh My God I'm so glad you are here!- she screamed excitedly- I just got a book, only 100 yen, can you believe it, and it's the coolest story ever! You just have to read it…

-Kaory, would you calm down- Hikary stopped her mid sentence- I never seen you that hyped up over a book

\- But you have to read it, it's like… it's like it's about you- Kaory was beaming at her with glittering eyes.

-What? Hikary asked hardly paying attention

\- Well not about you, but about your parents… well anyways, the names match up and all, just look- Kaory pushed the book into Hikary's hands…

\- Ok, Ok, can we do it after work please…? Hikary asked a bit annoyed at her co-worker.

\- Oh, sorry I'm your relief, Kaory said sheepishly… I had to pick up some extra hours, and the manager told me that you have lunch with your parents today, so he gave me yours...

Hikary was completely confused- OooKey-she said thinking that she did not remember telling anyone about the lunch this afternoon.

Yeah! Yeah, and you can show them this book! - Kaory was jumping up and down like a little puppy asking for a ball

-Alright, I'll take the blasted book, are you happy, Hikary said even more annoyed -ask for my hours… looks like I have some time to go through the market.

\- Cool! - Kaory replied happily and left the room before Hikary could react

She was left with a strange red book in her hands, so still thinking of what just happened she left the shop and set down at one of the tables next to it.

\- This must be some book, if it got Kaory all excited- Hikary mused, she opened the book on a first page, and before she could read anything the scenes from the book flown into her mind as if the movie was playing in her head.

Dizzy and confused Hikary stood up and started walking towards her parents' house, red light was clouding her vision and she was moving almost on autopilot, by the time she was at their place it was already noon, and she knew that her store will be closing so Kaory will not be there. It only just hit Hikary that she should have asked, where the book came from, but it was too late for that, now all her questions were for her parents, especially her mother.

Miaka opened the door exited that her daughter decided to greet her parents with her presence.

\- Well wow, you are on time Hikary- she exclaimed smiling- I did not think you'll be this early

Hikary did not answer, instead she just staring at her mother with bitterness and disbelieve. Before Miaka could say anything to this weird icy glare, blue light came out from the bottom of Hikary's feet engulfing her and fading away. The old book was left on the floor in the doorway with Hikary gone

-Taka! Taka! - Miaka was screaming at top of her lungs, but as her husband appeared from the kitchen looking concerned the book simply disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and very emotional

Pairing: Yui+Tetsuya

Characters: Yui, Tetsuya, Hikary, Taka, Miaka, Keisuke, Maio

* * *

Thirty years later- part 2

* * *

Blue. Track loads of blue light coming from every corner, a girl falling down from the sky and a strange voice screaming, springing him awake…

"Wake up, wake up dear" he heard in the darkness and opened his eyes. The sun showered through the open windows, a forty seven year old woman was shaking him, tears in her eyes. He looked at her smiling and raising a finger to her lips. He brushed through her golden locks and whispered – I'm fine, don't worry sweet heart.

\- It's this dream again isn't it? –She asked not looking up and still crying. - It won't stop, it just won't stop…

She trailed off and set up on the bed looking out of the window. –Maybe we should…

\- No! He screamed jumping out of bed, as if he was burned by her words – Yui you can't!

\- But why not, it's killing you, how long you are going to live with this guilt, you can't even sleep, in fact I can't remember the day you slept without screaming through the night.

\- I can, and I'm fine! He exclaimed coming up to sit beside her.

\- No you are not fine. I'm tired of living like this, I'm tired of lies Tetsuya, we've been doing this since day one, and Miaka is my best friend, I can't hold it inside any longer, I'm so, so tired- she cried into his shoulder, shaking with sobs.

\- You can tell her when I'm dead, I don't have long anyway. I'm already fifty… -Tetsuya was silenced by the outraged look Yui spat at him, her eyes beaming with rage and hurt and a silent plea.

\- Do you want to give me a heart attack, don't you dare… talking like this…- she screamed between sobs- you love this life as much as I do, this chance we have is one in a billion, maybe more. I cannot lose you- she whimpered

\- Then don't tell them.

Tetsuya went up to the night stand and picked up his sun glasses, he turned to Yui giving her a wide smile-So how do I look?- he asked shining his spectacles.

She looked at him smiling with tear trucks still on her cheeks- like always- she said weakly.- We are meeting Miaka, Taka, Keisuke and Maio for lunch today, so we better hurry, its already 12 o'clock and you are still in your pajamas.

\- Please tell me you're joking, is this today? Tetsuya asked with annoyance – Don't tell me they're bringing their kids too

\- No, but I think Hikary is going to be there.

\- Well that's a given, Tetsuya said averting his eyes

\- I wish they would tell her about the book and their adventures, it would be easier to have a regular conversation when we're all together- Yui said wistfully

\- They have their reasons, just like we have ours.

\- So what is yours huh? Yui spat at him standing up

\- Please…are we back to this again?- he looked at her for a moment- Alright, Keisuke, is my reason

\- So?

\- So he is my only friend Yui, he has been since I can remember, if we tell them: Taka will go insane, Miaka will hate my guts and I'll lose him. And I'm not about to lose my best friend, I haven't got many of those… You can understand it, can't you? He trailed off and started putting on his pants.

Yui stood there, looking at him for a moment, then she turned and silently left the room. They already had this conversation before, and every time there was the same conclusion. For the past ten years she wasn't sleeping well, and was waking up in the middle of the night from her husband' screaming, it was driving her mad, and there was no one who could listen to her, except her therapist, who was in fact sure that she had some mental disorder, but was too polite to admit it to her.

It was about 12:30 when the phone rang, and Yui was breathing into it frantically- we're on our way, sorry Miaka!

A woman on another line didn't seem like she cared about her friend being late for their lunch, instead she was sobbing into the phone something which sounded like parts of a sentence. Yui got extremely worried- Miaka, Miaka what's wrong? Can you hear me? -She asked shaking the phone in her hands, instead she heard Taka's voice which was dark and grim.

\- Yui, grab Tetsuya and get to our place as soon as you can, don't bother stopping anywhere on the way, we've got crises here.

\- Taka, what happened, why is Miaka crying?

\- It's Hikary, she was taken- Taka's voice shook – she… the book, it disappeared with her….

Yui was on her feet, phone forgotten she grabbed her shoes, and ran out of the front door yelling at Tetsuya to hurry up. Just grabbing his car keys, and not fully understanding what the rush was, Tetsuya followed after his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and very emotional

Pairing: Miaka+Taka, Yui+Tetsuya, Keisuke+Maio, Tatara+Suzano

Characters: Yui, Tetsuya, Hikary, Taka, Miaka, Keisuke, Maio, Tatara, Suzano, Takiko, Toki

* * *

Thirty years later- part 3

* * *

When they got to Miaka's place, it was clear that something terrible had happened, Taka was comforting Miaka in his arms while she was weeping into his shirt. Maio was sitting not too far away from them with a glass of water in her hand and her eyes full of tears. Keisuke on the other hand kept pacing back and forth mumbling something along the lines of "blue light, blue light…"

Are you sure it was the blue light Miaka? - He finally asked turning to the distort couple.

Yes!- Miaka whimpered

But how could this be, she is a shinzaho of Suzaku not Seiryu, he kept going

Maybe- Yui's voice brought all eyes to her- it is because the Seiryu needs a priestess now and not Suzaku

Maio finally flinched- Well wasn't your story over? - She asked Yui- I mean, I was the last priestess there, so the next one should be Genbu right? She asked in a low voice.

Yes, but my story was barely there, all I remember was an extreme jealousy for Miaka, and because I showed up in the book after her, it created a mess of things…- Yui answered quietly trying not to disturb the mood in the room

Don't protect me guys – Miaka sobbed again – It is all my fault I made stupid wishes and look what happened…

What are you talking about Miaka? Taka exclaimed pushing her at his arms' length

Look! It is my fault Taka!-Miaka practically screamed at him-My first wish was to bring Yui back, which was selfish…

But I appreciate this!- Yui stopped her, Miaka looked at her friend with a slight smile in her puffy eyes

Yes, but my second wish was to seal Seiryu away, I didn't even think of the complications after that, I left Kutou without protection of its God, I'm an idiot…

Stop it Miaka- Taka tried to calm her down

No, don't you see, my last wish was not to save Konan, it was to bring you here with me, and Maio had to fix all my mistakes later. Tatara and Suzano got their happy ending even without this wish.

Yes but after their death- Taka exclaimed

But, they got it didn't they, I would wait this long if I had too, I know you would too, and… and…- She whimpered – Takiko she got killed by her own dad, but we know she saved Hokkan…

Honey if we weren't together we wouldn't be able to defeat Tenko…- Taka tried again

Yes and again my wishes were not for the benefits of the country, we sealed Tenko, and came home because it was all we could do being dead at the time…

Taka couldn't talk back anymore. He knew that Miaka was right after all, Maio did get rid of the darkness in the book world with her first wish, the second one was to bring peace to Konan Empire and she did wish to go home with him last. He sighted and pulled away from Miaka, not knowing what to say.

But it had nothing to do with Hikary's disappearance, did it? - Tetsuya finally voiced his presence

I'm sure that it is why my daughter was pulled in, she is not their priestess and you know it.

Miaka was still sobbing, while Yui finally asked- What happened to the book?

It disappeared after her, we are thinking of going to Marioka to see Toki and get some scrolls- Taka said weakly lowering his head on the back of a couch and staring at the sealing.

Ok , but we can't all go, lets split up, the book might be in the national library, so Yui and I will go there- Tetsuya said bringing everyone to attention- Keisuke, you and Maio will go to Marioka and Taka you should stay with Miaka here, in case Hikary comes back.

Not responding everyone stood up from their seats and went to the door. Taka and Miaka said goodbye to their friends wishing them a safe journey, Maio and Keisuke got outside and went to their car preparing for a long drive, while Tetsuya led Yui away from the parking lot to the bus station.

So, Now what? He asked Yui looking at the sky.

I don't know Tetsuya, I guess I have to go get my earring again she said looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Tasuki+Nuriko (Not yaoi)

Characters: Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka, Chichiri, Hikary

Thirty years later- part 4

Tasuki moved his arm in the bed as he felt something next to him, the woman's moan came from his right side and he jumped-Well…- he thought- It's not like I was expecting to wake up alone, after all must be some whore I picked up or something…

The woman raised herself on the bed opening her eyes and tiredly looking at her bedroom companion-Gen-Chan?-She asked barely above whisper, but that was enough to make Tasuki very confused and alert. The woman reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp.

-Am I in heaven? - Tasuki whispered completely serious, as he looked at the woman in disbelief

-Hey? You Ok?-The woman asked with concern, but Tasuki didn't hear her voice, instead he was staring at her like a mad man completely shocked. She was beyond beautiful, her black lingerie, which covered her knees was clinging to her body and showing of her curves, dark brown hair fell down to her waist and the large, blue eyes were completely penetrating. However Tasuki was not looking at any of this, his glance fell on a small mole under her left eye, and tears came out washing his cheeks.

-Now the woman became a bit frightened- Dear! What happened? Did I do something, or what?

Tasuki was brought back from his confusion

-Oh, Sorry I'm fine -he said waving his hands in front of her

-Then come back to bed, you work early tomorrow and you only got three hours of sleep so far- she ordered.

\- Ah, I k'ind of was thinking I c'd go outside for a bit, some fresh air, yer know- he said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

The woman got out of bed-Stop right there-she said putting her hand on his shoulder-you never had this ascent since Konan, you…-she stopped and stepped back from him- Is it even you?

Tasuki was looking at her not knowing what to say

-You are not Shun … You are Tasuki, oh my gods, HOW! - She bellowed

-Ah! Damn! I… 'm 'ere, 'cos I was send here, looks like you have your memories, Nuriko- he set up on the bed a little shakenly- can't get used to this body yet though, sorry.

\- That's so weird, don't call me Nuriko, please. My name is Ray, and what are you doing here? - She asked again sitting down next to him, very concern.

\- Yer see, I died a week ago in Konan, and Chichiri and I got a little problem, Miaka's daughter ended up in our care…

\- How, why, she is not the new priestess…is she?

\- That's the problem, she's Suzaku's shinzaho, but there are no priestesses, so she's there with no way back out. 'Cos I became a ghost, freaking conveniently, I was supposed to come to see Miaka, but I did not expect to see you…

-Wow, so you body jumped? -Ray smiled- you do realize that just because you are here doesn't mean you can simply find Miaka.

\- Yeah, but you can help me right? - Tasuki asked with puppy dog eyes

\- Oh if only it would be that easy we would have found her by now-she started to stand up only to be pulled back to the bed

\- Wait, I missed you- Tasuki said lowering himself closer to Ray

-Yeah, I imagine, but don't, I feel like I'm cheating on my husband-she sprang back from him

\- Wait, what, you married!-Tasuki screamed shocked

-Yes, to Shun, you dummy.

-And he is me right? Right!?

-Not exactly, he is your much calmer reincarnation- Ray said finally standing up and putting on a robe.

-That must be boring then- Tasuki mused standing up as well- but I did miss you ever since I lost Raishun- he said wrapping his hands around Ray

\- Oh I'm sorry Tasuki- Ray gave him a light hug-but it's only you that remembers those days, I only remember, what happened during the time I was Nuriko.

-What! Why?-Tasuki was shocked

\- Because, this is our reincarnated life Tasuki, you lived much longer than me, so you remember the days when I was Raishun, and the time I became your wife, all of that. You were still a seishi at that time see. - She trailed off with a slight smile-As reincarnations we can only remember our seishi lives…You had to tell me the rest.

Now Tasuki understood- Then why did you marry me in this world, I mean we were great friends, when you were a seishi, or was there something more -he asked placing a light kiss on her forehead

-You convinced me- she said smiling- it took you a whole year after I got my memories of Nuriko back, but you did it.

Huh! I can be persistent! - Tasuki exclaimed greening at Ray with his vampire fangs.

She laughed-Yes you can, but now we have another matter, I really want my husband back, so how about finding Miaka?

In all the excitement Tasuki completely forgot about his mission, he had so many more questions, but for now he had to let go of Ray and leave his fate in her capable hands


	5. Chapter 5

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Tasuki+Nuriko (Not yaoi)

Characters: Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka, Hikary

Thirty years later- part 5

-Alright, wait a sec- Tasuki said morbidly, while trying to get into the pants Ray gave him-You mean to tell me that in all this time that you had your memories, you couldn't find Miaka?

Ray looked at him with amusement for a second and gave him a belt- Tasuki, you have to understand, we tried but we simply couldn't. This world is too big, you can't really imagine how. Not to mention we most likely had the wrong information as well.

-Like what? Her name? You know, its Miaka Yuki. - Tasuki said simply, putting on a t-shirt.

-Well this is one of those things. When we were in the universe of the four gods, the language she spoke was translated to us by the Suzaku god, here we figured it could be Japanese, simply because her name is Japanese, and this is just one of the languages of this world. By the way how come I can understand you- she mused looking at Tasuki with a bit of surprise.

-Taitsukun's magic, that's as far as I know.-Tasuki made a face- So are we in the region then? - He asked coming back to the problem at hand.

Huh? Oh Yes, but she could be anywhere- Ray said, putting on her violet summer dress.

Tasuki , now was stearing at Ray's bare back appreciating the view- So let's go find her- he said jumping on one leg and trying to figure out how to put on the stupid shoes he was not accustomed to.

Would you sit down- Ray started laughing- It is not that simple, there are other factors like her age, her family. You… I mean Shun knew Taka's last name, Sukunami, which means that now her name is Miaka Sukunami.

-Alright so what is stopping you from finding her? - Loosing the fight with the shoes Tasuki let Rey dress him.

-Ohhh, you see, we actually thought that we found her once but when we got to the address a woman told us that she moved. So the white pages were wrong.

-Huh? White pages?

Book of addresses- Ray corrected herself

-Is there every address in this book?-Tasuki asked to Ray's surprise

-Almost-she said looking him over to make sure she did not forget anything.

-Hmmm…Have you tried her daughter's address?

-No we couldn't because we didn't have her name, age or knew her leaving situation. - Ray explained leading Tasuki to the mirror

Well I can provide that! - Tasuki said and then stood back, - What'd yer do to me, Arh I look like hell, where is my red hair, or my golden eyes, or, or, hey I've got muscles.-He stopped for a second to flex his guns. Ray was now laughing so hard that she had to hold on to the chair.

-Listen, Your hair is less red, but it is still red, and your eyes are green, they are beautiful, so get over it.

\- Arright!-Tasuki ran a hand through his hair- Maybe I can live with that, although, you got any booze in this joint Nuri? I hadn't have a drink for a week.

\- There are so many things wrong with this sentence Tasuki- Ray yelled at him- First of all my name is not Nuriko, second I don't keep hard liquor in my house and third this place is our home and not a joint.

Oh relax, can we drink on the way to Miaka then?

No! - Nuriko bellowed- just tell me more about her daughter instead- she said leading Tasuki into another room, and turning on a small computer on the desk.

-O c'mon make me a Nuriko special…

\- No way! Ray said, letting Tasuki know that the conversation was over.

Tasuki was watching her intently-What happened to you?

Why you don't tell me more please- Ray asked a bit annoyed

-Arright, - Tasuki dropped it- She said that she was 27 years old and her name is Hikary Sukunami

Did you say twenty seven?- Ray asked concerned, while typing something so fast that Tasuki could not understand- How did she even get into that, hey I found her- Ray stopped on the picture of a woman, and showed her to Tasuki- is it her?-she asked

-Yes this is Hikary,- Tasuki was amazed- how did this thing do that, is this magic, Chichiri will be very impressed.-Than realization hit him- Wait a minute what happened to the others, warriors I mean, they are here right?

-I don't think it is necessary for you to know too much about the others while you're here. You will probably get a major culture shock just by going outside. We all changed quite a bit Tasuki. - Ray said printing out Hikary's address.

Like you?-Tasuki was looking at her sad and disappointed

-It's not what you think, - Now Ray felt miserable- I said, you don't need to know. Since I just found Hicary's address we should get going and I have to call you off work for the next week too.

Do what?

Never mind-Ray breathed - just sit tight and don't freak out- she took her cellphone and dialed a few numbers

-Mimasakashi Fire Department HQ, what's your emergency-the woman said on the other line.

Oh nothing Kim, its Kou Ray, My husband can't come to work today or the day after… Do you think you can find someone to cover for him, sorry about that- Rays voice was very apologetic and it made Tasuki a bit worried.

-Whatever, he works like a horse, time to take a vacation anyway-Kim said with a smile in her voice

-So is it O.K then

-He's the boss, I'll get Koji to cover, no worries

-Thanks, so much Kim

Take care of him will you-Kim added

Sure, bye dear- Ray said and put the phone down only to see Tasuki pinned on the chair by a giant collie.

Wh!, What was that!-Tasuki screamed as he wiggled out of the collies embrace.

This was a communication device- Ray said smiling.

No not that! That…That Dog… its, its Ashitare!- Tasuki screamed pointing at the cute animal, who was still all over him.

No, her name is Ash and just because she killed me in my previous life doesn't mean that she is going to do anything evil in this one. Look she likes you, after all you are her master. - Ray said sweetly nuzzling to the dog.

Arrh! Creepy thing, and yer live with this?-Tasuki asked refusing to believe what he just heard.

Stop it, she is very sweet, and quit playing its time to go, we have a long ride ahead of us.

Can we at least eat first? Tasuki vined still looking at the pour dog, who was feeling rejected by her owner.

We'll grab something on the way. With that she put on her shoes, and pushed Tasuki along with Ash out of the door closing it behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

From the author:

I'm sorry guys, but I realized that I didn't include any explanations in my work, so here we go:

I will only write a story from a point of views of the characters in Miaka's world, and not the universe of the four gods.

I will only follow the manga and the novels written by Yuu Watase and not the anime or cannons

I will include characters from the novels in my story.

I do know that according to Sunbouden, Hikary is not a girl, and some of the relationships in my story could never happen.

And I'm sorry that some of the characters' names are misspelled or changed, also sorry for some spelling mistakes.

Hope you will like my fanfiction, and if you have any suggestions- I'm all ears!

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and very emotional

Pairing: Yui+Tetsuya

Characters: Yui, Tetsuya, HIkary, Taka, Miaka, Keisuke

Thirty years later- part 6

* * *

The day was downing and Tetsuya was about to be kicked out from the library for being too loud.

-Damn! We can't work here- he whispered loudly turning to Yui for the third time- We have to go back, and what is the point anyway, the book is not even here.

-Yui looked at him narrowing her eyes- Do you think you've been having these dreams because of Seiryu?

-Honey, this is not about me right now, its Hikary we need to save. - He screamed again turning every patron's attention to Yui and himself.

-Excuse me?-The library attendant came up to him with the look of concern- If you won't keep your voice down we would have to ask you to leave.

\- I'm very sorry, we are leaving- Tetsuya said extremely annoyed. The attendant left still stearing at the loud couple. Yui stood up and started gathering their books for check out.

You know Tetsuya-she finally whispered- we can't really do anything for Hikary, I think we need to find a Seiryu priestess instead.

-No, we can get Hikary out if we have some connection with her, like your school uniform, the earring, the cellphone band, lipstick, I don't know how, but we'll get her out.-Tetsuya was at the end of his wits.

-What are you talking about, only celestial warriors' combined powers can do it, and she is no priestess. Look, even if we find the book none of us can go in that world again- Yui explained

\- We might be able to…

\- No! My story was over, so was Miaka's, twice, Mayo made her wishes, Taka is now a full-fledged human being, so his story is the past, unless the third Suzaku priestess will suddenly show up, and you…

-Don't say it- Tetsuya interrupted, looking at her with worry.

-O.K but you know what I mean. We have to tell them!

-And destroy our lives?-He asked tearfully

If it will help to bring back Hikary, I don't care! - Yui folded and left Tetsuya standing at the front desk completely destroyed.

Miaka was standing outside on the veranda looking at the sky. She was there for over an hour now, which made her husband really uneasy.

-You know-she finally said to Taka, who was was trying to read some old articles from the Taisho era and sighing time and time again, while still keeping an eye on her-I think Hikary and I never really talked, and I've got nothing that we could've shared with each other. Am I a bad mother?-she asked lowering her voice in fear to hear the answer- You should have seen her eyes when she looked at me, she was mad, completely mad.

-Miaka, please don't say it, I'm sure that Keisuke and Maio will get to Marioka soon, and Toki should help to sort some things out, don't forget, Yui and Tetsuya are on their way already so we'll get more research in.

-To hell with the research!- Miaka screamed falling on her knees and beaming at the sky, I want my daughter back, you hear, Suzaku, damn it give her back, give her back to me!-She cried.

Taka ran out to the veranda, and picked up his disturbed wife from the floor, soothing her in his arms before she could be heard by the whole neighborhood.

The phone rang and Miaka was on full alert again picking it up before Taka could.

Keisuke, Keisuke is it you?-She screamed into the phone

Yeah. Miaka don't yell- came in a calm voice-and put Taka on the phone will you.

No, you tell me what is going on!

Taka took the phone from Miaka and put her down on the couch- please honey, let me talk to him- he said stepping into another room.

-What's up Keisuke?-he asked closing the door, so Miaka could not hear their conversation.

-Nothing, there is literally nothing new, no scrolls, no prophesies, no information at all- Keisuke said with annoyance- the five hour trip and we got nowhere, how are Tetsuya and Yui doing?

-No book, no information, you can say the same, damn, what are we to do Keisuke…-Taka trailed off

-You keep on the research, we are coming back-Keisuke said calming his friend

-Sure thing, we'll be waiting.-He put the phone down and went out of the room to see his wife sitting on the sofa depressed.-Honey?-He asked concerned-Are you O.K?

-No.-She said simply looking through the wall- I think I lost her, and how can you be so calm.

-Because I'm trying to stay calm for both of us Miaka, if we fall apart together, then we'll have no chance of getting Hikary back.

Miaka sighted and closed her eyes, they were sitting in silence, until the knock on the door brought them out of their thoughts. Taka went up to the door and opened it. Without looking up he said –come in guys, anything new?

-Is this the way to meet your old friends Taka, you know what we've been through to simply find you?!- Came the incredibly familiar voice, and Taka jumped confused and surprised, looking at the couple in front of him. His voice stopped in his lungs, he took a step back and fell on the floor backwards. Yelling -Miaka! Get up here! Gods Miaka, I'm going insane, Damn it Miaka! - He did not notice that his wife was right behind him, on the floor and unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Taka+Miaka

Characters: Hikary, Taka, Miaka, Keisukei, Kaory

* * *

Thirty years later- part 7

* * *

Miaka woke up in her bed, the sun was beaming through the window as she raised herself up and looked at the windowsill where a small pink frame with picture was standing. Smiling faces were looking back at her from the photograph and she smiled back at them.

-Did I imagine it or were they here-she asked herself as the realization of past events came back to her. Miaka looked at the hanging clock, that read 12 pm. –What? How could that be? - She said quietly getting out of bed-did I sleep that long?

That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks -Hikary! - With her daughter's name on the lips Miaka ran out of the room and heard voices coming down from the hall. She stopped and listened intently to the conversation.

-Taka I think it is a bit extreme- her brother's voice was full of concern

-But we don't have anything else and that's why they came all this way to warn us!-Taka yelled back

Quiet! You'll wake up Miaka-Keisuke hushed him

Miaka came out from her hiding place- I'm already awake- she said to the startled men- what happened?

Taka ran to her with a smile on his face-Miaka! I'm so glad you are awake, we found a way to talk to HIkary! - He said excitedly

Keisuke was immediately at his side covering Taka's mouth with his hand- Never mind Miaka- he said hurriedly, but Miaka stopped him with the look of hope in her eyes

-Let him talk Keisuke!, if it's about Hikary, I have to know.- Keisuke let go of squirming Taka-As I was saying- Taka continued -all we need is blood...

Keisuke was walking away shaking his head, Miaka and Taka followed him into the kitchen, while Taka explained.- We are her parents Miaka all we need is a drop of our blood and we have the connection. I was thinking that I could do it but Keisuke is afraid that such action might take me back into the book.

-He is right!-Miaka said running to the kitchen counter and grubbing a knife. Both men didn't have time to react as she cut her palm in the middle without a second thought.

-God Miaka! Taka screamed running to his wife- I meant a drop not a sink-full. Keisuke was already bringing in bandages and peroxide. - I knew she was going to do something without thinking again- he said trying to disinfect Miaka's hand, only she wouldn't let him.

-Hikary, Hikary! Dear can you hear me, its mom! Miaka screamed into her bloody cut.

Mom? – Came a confused voice, and then a more annoyed one- Did you just cut my hand!?

Yes! I'm sorry honey, are you alright, how are you, where are you?! Where is the book, can you get back?!- Miaka rambled, clearly the blood loss was affecting her.

-I was fine mom, before you cut my hand, and the book is with me don't worry.- Hikary said calmly- but I'm so happy I can talk to you now, we really need your help.

-My lady we have to bandage it- came in another voice, which seemed to be male.

-Who is with you honey? - Taka asked, a little concerned.

\- Never mind that dad!- Hikary said with a smile in her voice, knowing how overprotective her dad could get.- there is not much time, to answer mom's questions, you need to find the priestess of Genbu.

Taka and Keisuke were staring at each other now, eyes wide in disbelieve. Knowing the Genbu tale, it was beyond dangerous, so they never told Miaka the whole story.

-Genbu!? Why Genbu, Miaka asked confused, looking at the two speechless men and narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Because the Seiryu priestess along with her warriors, whom we really need cannot come here while their god is sealed away, only another god can unseal him.- Hikary said her voice shaking with pain

-I knew it-Miaka whimpered

\- But why do you need Genbu? Dear- Taka asked finally taking Miakas hand and bandaging it tightly.

-We found all the Genbu warriors, but only a priestess can make this wish. - came the response

Hikary- Miaka mumbled- if two priestesses will end up in the book it might create chaos, just like it was for Yui and me.

-You don't understand Mom- Hikary said, clearly being in pain from her hand wound- Takiko, the last priestess of Genbu never made her third wish, so whomever you'll find doesn't have to come inside the book they just need to make the wish to unseal Seiryu.

-What about the priestess of Seiryuu?-Keisuke asked, afraid that the events of the past might repeat themselves.

We'll worry about it later. - Hikary said weakly

Taka also was worried now- Hikary where can we find her, who would even volunteer for such a job, last priestess died, so…

-Dad you must find Kaory, she is a girl I work with in the tea-shop, and she is the one who gave me this book, so it's her responsibility now, I've got to go before I bleed to death.- and with this the bond of their conversation was cut off.


	8. Chapter 8

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Yui+Tetsuya, Taka+Miaka

Characters: Yui, Tetsuya, Nuriko, Miaka, Taka, Hikary, Keisuke, Takiko, Kaory, Seiryu Seven

* * *

Thirty years later- part 8

* * *

-Now I simply must know what is going on- Miaka voiced her dismay- you two have been holding out on me didn't you? How did you find out about the blood or what happened to Takiko? Why am I the only one in the dark here? - She yelled at her brother, who did not know how to respond

\- Well Miaka, - Taka interrupted- you remember the two people who came in to the apartment before you passed out yesterday?

Oh my gods I did not imagine it, did I Taka! - Miaka jumped happy as a kid- They were here, where are they, why didn't they stay? I want to see them, Nuriko... I knew it was him- she smiled

HER, actually- Taka corrected his wife- and Tasuki…well it's a long story Miaka, they brought some information to us, Hikary is under the protection of mt. Reikaku bandits and their son…

Son? Whose son? - Miaka asked confused, not really understanding if Taka was talking about Tasuki and Nuriko or someone else.

Oh, Miaka- Taka put his head down- I'll explain it to you on the way, we need to go find this Kaory person- he was really hoping that he did not have to explain everything to Miaka that happened in their house while she was unconscious.

-You still didn't tell me what happened to Takiko, don't think I forgot that- Miaka swirled him with her eyes, but Keisuke saved the situation by putting on his shoes and opening the front door-O.K., O.K we have to go, you know that time flies in the book faster than you think.

Both faces turned to him and Taka grubbed his car keys, Miaka put on her shoes as well, still being bitter over their conversation and everyone left the apartment, each hoping they will be lucky enough to find the mysterious Kaory.

In the min time Tetsuya and Yui were once again calling off work so they could spend another day in the library. Taka filled them in on the conversation with Hikary and now they had another task on their hands. Finding Kaory was one thing, but finding priestess of Seiryu, or more importantly reincarnated Seiryu warriors, who were obviously in their world since Seiryu was sealed for them to be reincarnated in the other, was insane. Tetsuya went into a phone booth, looking for the address book

-Where could they possibly be? - He asked aloud in discontent, flipping through it.

\- What are you trying to find in there? - Yui asked, sadly looking at her husband's pathetic attempt to come across any information- we don't even know their names.

\- Well, What do you suggest- Tetsuya furred his eyebrows, we need to start somewhere

\- I suggest we visit our new-found friends: Tasuki and Nuriko. They might know something, sure they didn't give us much information on Seiryu, but you saw their dog, you know who that was. - Yui responded calmly.

Tetsuya took out his phone- I'm glad I got their phone numbers while I had the chance- with that he dialed and waited for another line

-Tetsuya, what a surprise, you need our help already? - A perky female voice asked musically

-Yeah! We are kind of in a bind Nuriko, we need to find Seiryu seven. So do you think you can help us?-Tetsuya yelled into the phone.

-Sure thing- Ray answered enthusiastically- but shouldn't you be afraid that Suboshi will take Yui away from you? - She laughed teasingly

-Hah, no chance of that happening, and how do you know about it anyway?-Tetsuya beloved

\- Oh please we all were at the final battle, plus what else do the ghosts have to talk about if not a fresh gossip.-Ray laughed again

Tetsuya was at the end of his rope- You have information or not? I don't have time for foolishness.- he screamed making a few pedestrians look at him curiously. Seeing that the conversation isn't going anywhere Yui decided to take matters into her own hands.

\- Would you let me talk to her please?-she asked her husband taking a phone from him without waiting for the answer.- Hi, Ray, sorry about this outburst of his, it's been a bit tough and we are skipping work, so Tetsuya has been on edge for a while- she said apologetically

-I can understand that- Ray smiled, thinking of a certain redhead –Don't worry, I can get all of the Seiryu seishi for you except Miboshi and Suboshi, we really don't know where they are.

Yui was thrilled to hear that-What about the other Suzaku seven can they help? - She asked hoping for a positive answer.

Sorry dear, we don't really know where they are either-Ray explained with the regret in her voice.

Oh, I see- Yui looked at her husband, who was nervously biting his nails like a little kid- thank you- she said slightly disappointed. -Do you think you can tell them to come to my place today?

-Sorry again hon-Ray said sheepishly- but I can only manage a week, they are practically around the world.

Where would that be? - Yui breathed out.

Well Ashitare is my dog, you know, Kaen and Aiu…I mean Nakago and Soy are here, but Tomo is in Rome, and Amiboshi is traveling with his jazz band, who knows where he is.-Ray exclaimed

-Please find them Nu…Ray. - Yui pleaded, looking at Tetsuya who was now pacing around

-Oh yeah about that-Ray said warningly - tell your husband not to call me Nuriko or I'll take his head off, as for the rest no problem, I'll get them to you as soon as possible.

Thank you Ray- Yui finished and put down the phone, giving it back to disturbed Tetsuya

-Well? What did she say?-he asked putting his phone back in the pocket and looking at Yui intently.

Yui looked back at him and sighted- We might have a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Taka+Miaka

Characters: Kaory, Rimudo, Miaka, Taka, Hikary, Keisuke, Maio

* * *

Thirty years later- part 9

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon and "Yotsuya Bakery & Tea Shop" was full of people standing in line for lunch. Tea shop or not, this day was especially busy since their senior co-worker did not show up for work this morning. Two bakers and a young girl were barely managing taking all the orders and the stress was getting to them.

-Could you hurry up! My lunch break is almost over, how long do you expect me to wait here? - An upset customer in the front yelled out and one of the bakers could not handle it any longer- We only got two hands mam, you will get your turn or you may leave! -He yelled back.

-No shit! - The woman stomped her foot and left the place. Running out she saw three people walking towards her-Don't ever go there she said bitterly, pointing at the building's direction and running away cross the road.

-They must be too busy-Taka glanced at his companions, I wander if Kaory's there.

-We don't have time to waste!-Keisuke exclaimed opening the door into the shop- if she's not we can at least get her address, or a phone number, or something.

Walking in Miaka could not believe the outrageous line – looks like they need help- she said eyeing the sweets at the counter.

-Yeah- Taka agreed. After being a waiter for a few years, he knew exactly how the staff felt right at the moment-looks like we'll have to wait.

Keisuke turned around and opened the door-we can't all wait here, you guys stay and I'll go get Maio, she must be done with work by now, and we need some extra help.

-Sure Keisuke-Miaka said not looking at her brother-and we can order something in the meantime. Keisuke smiled and left, while Miaka and Taka decided to stand in line.

The time seemed to stand still and it felt like they've been there for hours before their turn came, until finally a voice asked-what would you like?

-Ohh! - Taka blinked-Are you Kaory?- He looked at the young, sixteen year old girl with long black hair in a pink ponytail and bright green eyes.

-Yeass? - The girl said staring at strangers, who seemed to know her with surprise.

Miaka got excited -Can we get two chocolate tarts, and two milk shakes, and those cookies over there…-she started, but was stopped by her husband

-And your help!-Taka interrupted

-I'm a little busy right now, but what can I do for you?-Kaory asked with a smile, giving Miaka's order to one of the bakers.

\- You gave a book to our daughter…-Taka said in a halftone

Kaory stopped what she was doing and looked at him intently-Are you Tamahome?-she asked slowly, which made Taka and Miaka both jump back in surprise. The girl smiled and went around the counter - Key-san- she said to one of her co-workers- would you take over?

A man turned to her – you better be fast we are shorthanded!-he said annoyed

Sure-Kaory said and lead Taka with Miaka outside the shop.

-How do you know who I am?-Taka asked putting his arm in front of his wife protectively.

-Kaory smiled and put her head down- I read the book, so I know of you and Miaka and your daughter Hikary being the shinzahou.

-How could you do that!-Taka screamed at the girl-Because of you our daughter got inside this book, she could've been killed.

-No! Kaory interrupted- she had protection of the gods on her, so she would've been fine no matter what, I just wanted to come back there, don't you see. Just wanted to protect them, to stay with him… when I made the wish it was not granted, as if there was something blocking my power. Just once I wanted to be a little selfish… Just once…Why…Hokkan is going to…-she trailed off and broke into tears, falling on her knees in front of Miaka.

Taka was looking at her dumbfounded, not understanding what was going on, but he got the jest of it-and asked-You wanted to get inside the book, so you gave it to Hikary to be your medium? Is that it?

-I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for doing this to Hikary, but I had no other choice-the girl was sobbing in front of Miaka, who put her arms around Kaory and rocked her slowly

-Kaory can you please explain what is going on- Miaka said while culming the girl by pressing her against her chest-you said "you wanted to be with him", with whom? and how could you think that you could make such a wish, not being the priestess?

-But she is the priestess-Taka said realizing something and sitting down on the chair by the bakery, looking very grim.

-Taka?-Miaka turned to her husband with amusement.

Kaory finally stood up-It was wrong of me to do anything without protectors by my side-she said tearfully- I've only got my memories back two years ago. My name is Takiko Okuda, and I'm the priestess of Genbu.

Taka looked at her in disbelieve -You cannot be her-he said slowly, looking up at Kaory with anger in his eyes- she was the picture of perfection, she brought Hokkan peace and was completely selfless, she let herself be ripped apart by the god and got killed by her own father…

Stop it!-Kaory screamed- you don't know what you are talking about, I was saved by my father from being taken over by Genbu, don't make him a murderer, and I knew I could get inside the book with the help of your daughter, because she was the shinzaho of the last priestess.- Taka stopped speechless.

Kaory-Miaka asked again shaking like a leaf-why did you want to come back there.

In the book world Hokkan and Kutou were in danger Miaka- Kaory said slowly sitting down by Taka, who flinched away- when I was there the last time, I couldn't make my final wish before I died, but I did think of it. I wanted to be reborn in the "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" or in this world with Remudo, one of the Genbu seven, and to be happy with him. This wish was almost granted, but we were in different worlds again and could not be together.

Once I read the book I realized that it was wrong of me to think like that.-Taka culmed down and came up to Miaka who were near tears- I had to save my beloved Hokkan again and Kutou as well. But when I made this wish it did not get granted, so I thought of Hikary, who, by some miracle, turned out to be my sempai.

-Hey! Are you coming back or what! - The man poked his head out of the shop's door -We need hands here.

-Be right there Key-san-Kaory said and turned back to Miaka and Taka.

-I'm sorry-Taka said looking up at Kaory-It seems you done the right thing, and about the wish…

-Taka!- Miaka stopped him-if she'll do it she will lose her love-but Taka did not listen to his wife.

-You have to unseal Seiryu so that his priestess could come into the book and fix everything. The Genbu seven are all together now, Hikary made sure of it so your wish, no matter what it is, will be granted-he finished and looked at his feet knowing what he was asking of Takiko. Miaka was sobbing in his arms nonstop and Kaory was looking at her pitifully- It's all my fault Taka- Miaka mumbled- now everyone have to fix what I messed up.

Kaory turned to Taka –I have to get back to work but you can wait for two hours and I'll make the wish.-A loud moan from Miaka made her heart ache and she went inside the shop leaving Taka alone to comfort his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Maio+Keisuke, Miaka+Taka, Yui+Tetsuya

Characters: Miaka, Taka, Keisuke, Maio, Yui, Tetsuya, Kaory, Hikary

* * *

Thirty years later- part 10

* * *

Yui and Tetsuya could not believe what they heard from Taka. Maio and Keisuke reconvened with them at their home, where everyone shared the latest news about Seiryu warriors and Takiko. Kaory was standing in the corner and waiting until all the commotion died down when Yui came up to her.

-I don't know if you should do it Kaory, we understand that you've been through enough, maybe we can find another priestess of Genbu.

-No-Kaory said firmly- I'm the only one who can do it, because my story was not over, not like yours.

Yui looked at her with sadness-Are you sure?-she asked again.

-Yes!-came the reply.

Miaka stood up and unbandaged her hand-Hikary? - She asked slowly- Can you hear me dear?

-Mom? Is it you?-the voice asked coming from her palm-Oh my god it's been a week, I thought I won't hear from you again, my scar's almost healed.

-Sorry it took so long dear, we are ready on this side to make a wish and unseal Seiryu -Miaka said, tears coming from her eyes.

-Now? Really? Everyone! It is time for the ceremony, get up here- Hikary's voice sounded enthusiastic as she called the Genbu warriors to her side-Uruki, where in heaven's name are you? Mom can you wait a sec, we have to prepare, it was kind of sudden…-she asked hurriedly.

\- Of course-Miaka replied calming down as the thought of having come to the end of their mission gave her comfort. At the familiar name Kaory flinched. Miaka noticed Kaory's reaction and lifted her hand up as Hikary's voice came again- Here you are, stand here, we need all of you guys to concentrate. Everyone ready?-she asked

-Ready! - The warriors' voices boomed in unison, and tears came up to Kaory's eyes. She put her hands together in a prayer and simply said "Kaijin"

Shocked, Keisuke, Tetsuya, Yui, and Maio stood up from their seats and watched as Kaory got engulfed in a brilliant green light. Miaka was shaking, afraid to say anything as she put her arms down and looked at Takiko hoping that everything would be alright.

 _-From the seven palaces of heavens,_

 _From the four corners of the earth,_

 _In a name of sacred low, faith and virtue,_

 _I summon the Genbu, guardian of the North._

 _Hear us Genbu, and with your mighty power_

 _Destroy all evil which threatens us._

 _Come to us, and unseal the god Seiryu_

 _So that the story may continue!._

As Kaory said those words, Yui could not stop her tears from flowing, she was on her knees while clutching her chest, and Tetsuya was hugging his wife tightly, trying to stop her from whimpering. Kaory on the other hand was screaming in pain, on the floor as Keisuke and Taka, tried their best to stop the blood gushing from her wounds.

-Miaka!-Taka screamed, bringing her back to reality -We need help here!

Miaka jumped and ran up to them- Oh my god she's bleeding, it shouldn't be that terrible! - she said confused.

-Yeah, we can't stop it-Keisuke said with the pain in his voice.

-I'll be alright-Kaory whispered smiling at them-It is nothing, after all I only had one wish.

Maio came up to her with a glass of water-here-she said giving Kaory a drink- you should rest, or you'll over exhaust yourself.

Kaory could not hear those words, her ears were ringing as a blue light came out from every corner of the room. Keisuke and Taka stood back and watched in horror as Kaory's body disappeared, and in a bright, red spark Hikary appeared in her place. She stood there as the light died down, and Miaka was immediately at her side, but Hikary did not seem pleased. Instead she flinched away from her mother's embrace and looked around, not fully understanding the situation.

-Why am I here?-She asked in disbelieve

-What do you mean dear?-Miaka asked smiling at her daughter, glad that she had her back.

-No, I can't be here, bring me back, bring me back now! - Hikary screamed, and frantically started flipping through the pages of the book, which had also appeared on the floor by her feet.

Taka ran up to his daughter, and ripped the book from her hands without a second thought-Don't touch it!-He said nervously-Honey, we were so afraid for your safety, and now you want to go back? Are you alright?-he asked hopefully.

-You don't understand, I have to go back, I have a life there, I need to…

-No!-Came Yui's voice-The life you think you have is a lie, you cannot go back into this book Hikary, It's not safe.

-You are not my mother to tell me what to do Yui!-HIkary yelled-and even she has no right to tell me anything after all she's done.

-This is going back to the library!-Taka said firmly, referring to the book in his hands. It has clearly destroyed your perception of things.

-Have you thought about Kaory?-Tetsuya asked realizing that the girl had vanished into a thin air- we called Ray she should round up some of the Seiryu seven, but…

-Seiryu seven!-Hikary jumped-If the Seiryu seven are here so are Suzaku! Right!? They can get me back there.

-Out of the question Hikary!-Miaka said-What is wrong with you?

-Hello can anyone hear me!-Tetsuya yelled at top of his lungs-Have you forgotten about a bleeding girl who obviously, just became the priestess of Seiryu?

All eyes turned to Tetsuya.

-Hikary! Tell me how can Kaory summon Seiryu without her warriors? Is there a shinzahou? - He asked clearing his thought.

-Yes there is an earring in Kutou's shrine, but she will need Maio's shinzahou too, and we don't know where it is

Taka put the book on the table and came up to his daughter with a concerned look- Is that why you were so worried Hikary?-he asked putting a loving hand on her head. Not wanting to disturb her father any more Hikary decided to agree, thinking that the calm attitude might grant her a way back into the book.

-OK, Maio do you remember what you wore or had on you when you summoned Suzaku?-Keisuke asked turning to his wife.

\- Just a kimono, I wasn't exactly thinking about it, I had Miaka's ring and Hikary of course. - She responded pondering the question for a second.

-Hikary's done her job otherwise she would not be here, but the ring, could it be the shinzahou now? - Taka asked turning to Miaka.

-Well it was just a transport to get you into the book, like a connection, but it could be. - She responded

-I need to get it to Kaory now!-Hikary exclaimed, but Taka was too suspicious to trust his daughters newfound positivity. He took the book and looked at her narrowing his eyes- Oh no you don't! We will gather the Seiryuu seven and they can use it during the ceremony, you stay put.

Hikary put her head down, she did not want to see her parents or talk to them anymore, so she's done the only thing she could think of, walk out of their house without words, while they watched her realizing that their daughter just lost something very important.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Ok. Hello everyone who's been following my fanfiction. I'm sorry but it will take me some time to get the story developed. From now on it will all be about Suzaku and Seiryu seven: Their relationships and their lives. Please forgive me if at first you'll see some spelling or grammar mistakes, I do go back and proof read my work, so the updates will be coming.

* * *

Please forgive me if some characters like Nakago are not exactly what you've expected, but you have to admit they had to change a little. ;)

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Nuriko+Tasuki, Nakago+Soi

Characters: Nuriko, Tasuki, Yui, Taka, (Spoilers-Kaika, Chuin, Ayuru, Kaen, Jun.)

* * *

His eyes travelled down her body followed by his fingers gently tracing down her spine. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and to his neck pressing her body closer to his chest. Kissing her gently he brought her hips closer to him as a shiver of anxiety washed over tingling his senses. She threw her head back and breathed in when a knock on the door destroyed the mood completely.

-God. Damn it! - Shun yelled at the door, clinging to Ray tightly- Fuck off or I'll turn you into a barbecue!

-Hey "Hot-head"- a woman's voice came from behind the front door- open up! You're the one who asked us to come over.

Damn!-Shun exclaimed and turned to Ray who was already out of bed- uh… hon sorry- he looked at her disappointed.- Can you deal with this I'm going to wash up?

-Sure.-Ray replied equally affected. She put on a robe and went to invite her guest in.

-Kaen! Sweetie how have you been? - She asked opening the door a little annoyed at the situation.

Fine dear, I see you two still trying? - A beautiful woman with brown hair and smiling eyes entered Ray's house without asking. Ray trailed after her getting more than slightly mad

-It's never going to happen if we'll get interrupted all the time-she said through her teeth- where is Ayuru anyway?

-He's parking the car, sorry about the bad timing-the woman smiled and hugged her cousin.

-Yeah so what else is new?-Ray replied returning the hug and sitting down on the sofa.

-Hey don't be like that-Kaen asked lovingly and joined Ray, putting a hand on her shoulder- you've invited us in the first place, and what was so important you could not say on the phone?-she asked curiously.

-Well, for starters- Ray whispered- We found Yui.

Kaen got up and holding to her forehead started towards the door- That's it. I'm leaving! –She said tiredly.

No! No! Kaen wait!-Ray yelled after her, tagging on Kaen's arm- She is married

So what? She is going to take him away, don't you understand? I can't lose him- Kaen exclaimed, while a tall blond man, with blue eyes showed up at the door.

-Talking about me? - He asked coming in and looking smug.

-Hey Ayu-Ray smiled at him

-Ehh, don't call me that Ray- Ayuru pleaded, looking around- where is the flame boy?

-Why won't we go outside?-Ray asked and led her friends out to the small garden where a barbecue was cracking with coals and the smell of beef was enough to make anyone drool.

-They found lady Yui hon-Kaen said tearfully, looking down at her feet-I don't think I feel that well to stay here.

-Since when are you so insecure?-Ray asked turning to her cousin-Don't worry she is pushing fifty, there is no way.

-What? How is that possible-Ayuru voiced shocked- aren't we her protectors?

-Yes-Ray agreed- but I guess you are the protectors of Seiryu priestess and there is a new one

-Oh hell! Now we are going Kaen!-Ayuru screamed and turned to leave the garden

-Hey! Wait!-Ray stopped him

-I'm not going back into this world and that's final!-Ayuru yelled back at her

-No one is asking you, guys- Ray explained sitting down at the garden table-From what Taka told me, the priestess is in the other world already and the Genbu warriors are protecting her.

\- Genbu?-Ayuru stood back looking a bit confused- So why are we here talking about it?

Ray shook her head annoyed- She can't summon anything with no warriors present, so all you guys need to do is show up, you are not risking anything.

Shun came out of the kitchen with a full tray of vegetables sizzeling in his hands

Who's hungry?!- He boomed putting the tray on the table in front of Ray and Kaen- Thought I'll fire it up while you guys were so deep in conversation! Nothing like a good stake!

-Oh hey "flame-boy" –Ayuru blinked-I got to tell you- you sure know how to prepare meat! - Shun furiously threw him a look of discontent -Call me that again and I won't hesitate putting you on the menu, blondie. You're not exactly the company I want to be in. – he said and went to the grill for the meat.

-Heh.-Ayuru smirked and set down next to Kaen

-Thank you hon-Ray looked at her husband smiling as he came up and gave her a light kiss

-You guys are so cute-Kaen mused while Aiuru asked sarcastically-Shun do you need help there?

-Do you have a death wish? - Shun spat at him.

-Hey, I'm trying here, but never mind…- Ayuru looked at Kaen who gave him a sad look. Knowing that there were other matters they had to discuss she turned back to Ray -Can't the priestess use a shinzahou? - She asked trying to change the subject.

-No-Ray said sadly- She needs two of them and It looks like Yui's in the Seiryu shrine, but Maio's shinzahou is here.-she added.

Kaen looked at her cousin curiously-You know-she said getting a plate for herself- you've been dropping names and we have no idea who those people are?

-What people?-Ray asked confused

-Taka, Maio…

Here! - Shun put perfectly done beef on the table and set down by Ray -enjoy everyone-he said looking very pleased with his work.

-That was fast!-Ayuru said with surprise, not even caring about Ray and Kaen's conversation and trying to get his meat on the plate.

-Hell no, I'm first! - Shun exclaimed stopping Ayuru's hands.

-Can I have a peace? - Ayuru pleaded unnoyed

-After I'm done- Shun stated

-Why are you so nice to Kaen and not me, she was the one tormenting you warriors- Ayuru asked narrowing his eyes, while still trying to get the meat off of Shun's fork.

-Hey! - Kaen furrowed her eyebrow

-On your orders dushbag! - Shun yelled

-Watch it hot head! – Ayuru warned, while two women were looking at this weird food fight and trying to ignore the stupidity of their husbands.

-They're at it again huh? - Kaen said annoyed, putting some food on her plate-That'll last a while.

-Sorry for all that-Ray said smiling.

-It's fine, so who is Taka? - Kaen asked again

Oh it's Tamahome and Maio is the second priestess of Suzaku-Ray explained looking at Shun and and averting her eyes.

-Wow where have we been? - Kaen asked wistfully, annoyed at Ayuru's childish behavior

Hey boys! - Ray finally yelled as two pairs of eyes stared at her- Quit fighting and listen, we need all the Seiryu together. I called Chuin he is going to be in town in two days, I had to send him money for the flight fare though. Looks like he is still struggling with his art.

Ayuru sat down finally paying attention and getting slightly serious.-The man is hopeless. - He said sighting and biting into his beef-What about the others?

-I'll call Kaika, but the rest of them …- Shun trailed off while putting more food on his plate-Why don't you call your brother Aiuru? - He asked

Why! - Ayuru bellowed-What does he have to do with anything?

-Well for instance it's been forever since we've seen him-Ray answered looking hopeful

-You really do miss this idiot don't you?-Ayuru asked nudging Shun, who swatted him on the arm

-Aiuru!-Ray gave him a mean look

Oh..hh- He sighted and dialed the number getting more and more pissed off at the request-Hey man!-he said through the phone-Thought you won't pick up.

-Oh my dear brother.-came the lovely voice- And why not, it's you who never call Ai-Ai.

Now Ayuru was on his feet mad as hell-Don't fucking call me that! - He screamed into the phone-That's why I hate talking to you moron!

-Ok, - The man on another line smiled-but you never call unless you need something, what is it this time? - He asked softly

-I'm surprised that you're not in the loop yet, but we need your help. To be honest Ray and Shun are the once who need it. - Ayuru pouted

-Oh… My… So they finally decided to see me?-An excited tone of his voice made Ayuru even more annoyed.

-Hey you are the one who is repressed, they were trying to talk to you for ages Jun! - He yelled again

-Alright, alright, I understand.-the man said quietly- Sorry. So what can I do for you no-da?


	12. Chapter 12

This is what I call half chapter. I'm sorry if my pacing is too fast in this one, I just wanted to get to the point. :)

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Nuriko+Tasuki, Nakago+Soi

Characters: Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nakago, Soi, Miboshi

* * *

Thirty Years Later Chapter 12

* * *

After a tedious explanation Jun decided to come over to his friends' house and have a long discussion he prepared himself for. It was around dinner time when he finally arrived and now was sitting on Shun's couch happy to see him again.

-Suboshi is one thing, but what about Miboshi, we don't even have a slightest idea where he is- Ayuru voiced pacing floor of the living room-You know, you could be a little more helpful bro-he turned to a blond man sitting cross-legged and beaming at him with his brown eyes.

-Hey I'm not the one spending all my time arguing with Shun here.-Jun stated smiling at his brother- Look at you two, you are so alike it's hard to imagine you are not brothers yourselves. –he pointed out looking at Shun and shaking his head in amusement-are you sure you did not switch your personalities by some miracle?

-Ha, ha living with you will do it Jun. –Ray offered smiling at her old friend and giving him a glass of brandy on ice-After traveling with you for who knows how long Tasuki mellowed out, and Nakago… well you two grew up together so now this man has become more caring, and got a sense of humor.-Jun took an offered drink with gratitude

-Thank you Ray-he said smiling, while Kaen glanced at him with amusement

-You're the one to talk-she turned to Jun-you've become a menace yourself, and your sarcastic mockery can bring anyone to insanity. It's hard to believe you were a monk.

-I was not a monk Kaen-Jun retaliated- I was a traveling magician, and this time I have no tragedies in my life to hold me down. Do I?

-It's pointless to argue with them Jun-Ray explained and set down on the couch by him-Thank you for coming so quickly by the way

-Anything for you Ray-Jun smiled giving Ray a slight nudge-anyway-he returned to the topic at hand- I spend all this time trying to find some information on Miboshi and it led me to think, we should look at some entertainers.

-Entertainers my ass-Shun yelled coming out of the hall with a newspaper he was going to use for blowing coals out at the grill-This fucker killed Chiriko, I want him nowhere near here-He shouted from the garden

-Hey Ash killed me-Ray yelled back at him-and you like her right? Ayuru killed Hotohori, so what's the big deal?-She asked in a more lighthearted voice

-Ash was ordered to do so by the blonde here-Shun commented- and Ayuru is now our family so I have to put up with it-he said tiredly.

Ayuru who was just pouring himself some juice in the kitchen came back out a bit concerned- So you tolerate me only because of Kaen?-he asked with the slight hurt

-Yes.-Shun stomped and came out of the garden with the newspaper folded in a fan shape and slapping it on his hand, which really reminded Jun of his tessen as he laughed knowing that it might end badly.

-Mf-Ayuru turned away from him- and here I thought we could be friends

-You guys are so annoying-Ray breathed and turned back to Jun who was now barely able to hold his drink from laughter- Jun!-she yanked him back to reality- what did you have in mind for Miboshi?

-Well-Jun breathed heavily as he started to calm down-we know that he was a skilled magician and he could fly…

-So what? We should start by looking at pilots and magic performers?-Shun slapped the newspaper again making Jun jump

-Maybe-Kaen said thinking- but I also know his real name was Raneisei…-Ayuru looked at her in surprise-Funny –he said-he called himself Nirusha when he introduced himself to me,

-It was Miboshi-Shun exclaimed annoyed- he jumped from body to body for years who knows how many names he had.

-That's complicated-Jun agreed-but our names are not too far off the ones we had back in another world, so we should draw upon what we know. Suddenly something caught Shuns eye in the newspaper and starting to laugh he put it in front of Jun-Like this?-He asked spreading the newspaper out- I'm not too big on exposition, but that was just funny.

Looking on the page Ray read "Niro! The Magician Extraordinaire- in town from 5th to 8th of July. Tickets available online"

-Hey this might be it you don't know no da-Jun smiled shrugging.

Kaen who was staying quiet and listening to the conversation suddenly paled and set down with a strange look on her face-Now that I think about it –she said hurriedly-when I was in Greece with mother, I was only five back then, and I met a young boy on the beach, his name was Niro. I played with him many times while our mothers were talking to each other, and he told me stories of another world. Of course I thought they were just stories but when we came back to Japan I suddenly started to regain my memories, so maybe this boy was…

-So that's why you stopped talking to me for a whole year?-Ray asked shaking her head at Kaen

-Yeah, sorry hon…

Ayuru looked at his wife coldly-And you only now telling us that?

Sorry-she said intently apologetic-but the name "Niro" sparked some memories; you should feel lucky I remembered it at all.

Yeah-Shun replied-you should feel lucky, I picked up this paper.

-Can everyone calm down please, we don't know if its him.-Jun stood up -what we should do is go to this show and find out for ourselves.

-Looks like I'm getting tickets, I assume we all going?-Ray asked also getting up and living the room to get her laptop

-Sure I've got nothing better to do than watch some stupid magic show-Shun said sarcastically

-Then you can stay home dear, -Ray smiled-but Ayuru and Kaen have to go.

-Live it to us-Kaen jumped excitedly- we have not gone out for a while, it should be a nice change.

-Great!-Ray folded and went out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Nuriko+Tasuki, Nakago+Soi

Characters: Nuriko, Tasuki, Yui, Niro, Neiran, Kaika, Chuin, Ayuru, Kaen, Jun.

* * *

Thirty Years Later Chapter 13

* * *

There was a huge commotion at the airport, when Ray, Shun and Jun arrived to pick up their old friend. Four men in black coats, each carrying an instrument, were walking towards a baggage claim while trying to blend in, so that some reporter couldn't take their picture. A young man with chestnut hair separated himself from the group and went towards the entrance, where three people were standing, anxious to see him.

Kaika!-Ray gave him a huge hug-It is so great to see you!

You too Ray-The young man smiled and returned the gesture- it's been a while-he glanced to her right -Hi Shun, Jun!

Yo!-Shun responded showing off his fangs, while Jun smiled and hugged Kaika as well. One of the three men, who were unknowingly left behind came up to the youth and tapped him on the shoulder.-Hey Kai,-he asked looking around- what are you doing? We've got to go to the hotel, before some paparazzi from "New Teen Music" sees us.

Yeah, sorry guys, but I haven't seen my friends for a long time-he answered uncomfortably- so I'm going to spent a few days with them

-What few days?-The man bellowed- We have a show coming up in a week, we have to rehearse!

Oh cool your jets-Kai smiled at his band-member- I'll be at the hotel in three days. How about it?

You better be! - The man said shaking his finger at Kaika and giving him a warning look

We're off then? - Another man standing not too far away asked urgently.

Yeah-came the reply-Jess! If this guy wouldn't play like an angel, I'd drag him with us.

-Tell me about it- the other man agreed as they picked up their suitcases and went out of the gate.

-So Kaika,-Ray turned to the boy staring after the black coats- are you ready to see Yui and everyone?

Not particularly, no-Kai said weakly. Shun put an encouraging hand on his head and ruffed up his hair-

Ha ha! Too late-He laughed- Kaen and Ayuru have already picked up Chuin, so all we need is Miboshi, hopefully we've got the right guy.

-Wait, what?-Kaika shouted eyes wide- Did you already find my brother too?

Yes, but how about getting everyone together first, before all the drama.-Jun calmed him

Ehm- Kaika breathed out- I 'm not sure how to even begin with him, all the past…

Don't worry about that Kai, not now anyway- Ray assured him, while Jun and Shun went up to the baggage claim to get Kai's bags.

-It's not my only worry you know. -Kai mumbled to his shoes- Not everyone can speak English as well as you, and my Japanese is non-existent. I wanted to tell him so many things…

Tell who? - Came the voice from behind, and a young woman was hugging him.

Kaen!-Kaika smiled and turned around to return the hug.

-Hi there Kai! Kaen was positively glowing standing next to Ayuru, who was trying to shake off a very prissy man clung to his arm.

Kai Preston himself.-Ayuru announced as they all started heading towards the airport entrance- It's been what, four years since you last showed up in Japan?- Kai was not amused

-Hello Ayuru. You're lucky I had a show coming up here. My bandmates had to change their whole schedule.-he spoke through his teeth.

-But you're here. Are you not? - Ayuru stopped, looking at Kai happily- Give me a hug!-The young man took a step back-You know-he said looking up at Ayuru nervously- your cheery personality, is quite a turn off.

Hm, everyone is being mean to me lately- Ayuru sorrowed

You deserve it blondie! - Shun laughed opening the door for Jun who was carrying Kaika's stuff

Hey hot-head are you going to say "hi" to me? - A man, who was tugging on Ayuru's arm, voiced gingerly- Your hair always turns me on!

Oh god! - Shun jumped terrified- Not you, stay away from me ass-whole!-he yelled

-A big flame-boy is afraid of a little, old Chuin?-the man meowed

Well. You haven't changed -Kaika whispered to himself and went to the front of Shuns car.

They got on the road and it was not long before they stopped at the beautiful building attached with blue lights. Upon going inside Shun along with Jun excused themselves and left the group to go elsewhere, since they did not want to spend time watching a magic show, their comrades dragged them to. Ray however decided to join the Seiryu seishi, to at least meet the mysterious Miboshi, everyone kept describing as a bold menace. Giving their tickets to the doorman the company went inside a beautiful concert hall filled with people of all ages. They found their sits and prepared to have some fun.

A young girl ran out to the stage smiling, her black hair swished behind her and she was bursting with optimism.-Hello everyone! And welcome to our annual magic show! - She shouted out to the audience bringing her arms up as a blue bird flew out of her hands. The hall erupted with applause and she looked satisfied

-For those of you who are seeing us for the first time-she added quieting the fans- my name is Neiran and I am the magician's apprentice.-She smiled displaying her slide of hand talent as a bunch of flowers fell around her. - So with no further ado, let me introduce my father: the Great magician extraordinaire, Niro!-She pointed her hands to the side smiling at her audience.

This was a bit unsettling to the group -She's just too cute to be Miboshi's daughter, maybe we got the wrong guy-Kaen whispered shifting in her sit.

Shush!-Ray whispered warningly as a tall long haired man with gorgeous blue eyes stepped onto the stage. He wore a top hat and a long French coat -Oh my god he's so hot!-Chuin screamed making a few people a bit uncomfortable when he stood up and started clapping like a mad man -Shut up Chuin!-Kai yelled at him and pulled him down to the sit.

-But he is! -Chuin protested trying to stand up again- look at him -he practically screamed as the magician looked at the commotion stirring in the second row. His eyes widened and he looked petrified, however hearing his daughters voice made him forget about his shock for a moment and continue with the show, which went absolutely wonderful to say the least. Once people started exiting the theater, Niro came up to the company in the front -Kaen, is it you?-he asked a woman who was looking at him curiously.

-Yes, it's 'been such a long time -she said carefully, trying not to give up any information, before she knew for sure that the man in front of her was Miboshi. Neiran came up to her father, being more then interested in the lovely lady he was talking to,

-Dad?-she asked him nudging his arm.

-Honey -Niro turned to his daughter- this is my old acquaintance Kaen, and I see she brought some friends?-he glanced at the people behind her, and then at the tall, blond standing next to her, noticing the matching rings they wore.

-Dad! -Neiran chirped- I did not know, you had friends in Japan?-she smiled at Kaen

-Looks like I do now -Niro explained as he smirked at the people in front of him

-It's nice to meet you Niro-Ray finally spoke and offered him her hand.

-And you are?-He asked eyes narrowing

-My name is Ray, I'm Kaen's cousin. -Ray said smiling at Niro, while he let go of her hand and looked back at Kaen and Ayuru- You picked a strange company to hang around with-he said grimacing- but I guess it's nice to meet you.

-Aren't you going to say "Hi" to us? You big hunk of a man - Chuin let out a moan.

-Not necessary-Niro ignored him as he smiled at Kaen again- Hm. I told you before "Lady Yui would not become your rival in love" I see that's came true.

Yes it did- Kaen said weight practically melting off her shoulders

-I knew it was you Miboshi -Ayuru smiled -but now we have to go and see Yui, since the new priestess of Seiryu has appeared in another world.

-You could be a little bit more delicate Ayuru, don't just throw a bombshell on people like that- Kaen knocked on her husband's forehead.

-Sorry to interrupt -Neiran said not really following the conversation as she tugged on her father's arm yet again -but we have to set up for the next show.

I'm sorry -Miboshi smiled at Ayuru -but I can't drop everything and go off with the people I barely know.-He turned around and started going back to the stage.

-That's not fair!-Chuin wined

Sorry Tomo- Niro got frustrated- I don't have time for another legend, and frankly I don't want to have anything to do with it-he gathered up some magic equipment around, as he went towards the backstage -Should have known you needed something from me-Niro mumbled to himself. Seeing his frustration Ray decided to change his mind -We only need for you to show up, so the girl could summon Seiryu -She said stopping Miboshi. He turned around glaring at her -You would have to do whatever you need without me. - He said squeezing his fists.

-Please Miboshi, it won't take much of your time, and after that, if you still want to, you can forget about us.-Ray concluded.

Slowly Niro came up and looked into her eyes- I don't recall you being there when I fought Suzaku-My guess you are one of them, all good and righteous are we?-he lifted up her face with two fingers-You seem to have no idea whom you're talking to.

-I know that I'm talking to an interesting man, that's all I need -Ray refused to back down, while all the others watched her embarrassed that she had to defend them.

Are all of you in on it? - Niro asked turning to the Seiryu seishi as they bowed their heads and Kaen decided to speak-We don't have much of a choice.-she said- Look, Kaika flew in from the States and Chuin came from Rome just to be here, we need your help Niro.-she urged. Letting go off Ray Miboshi went up the stage again-I do have another show-he said with a heavy breath-but you're welcome to stay for two hours, then I'll think about it.

As he disappeared behind the curtains everyone stood in front of the stage for a bit thinking how to convince this this man to help them. They went outside and walked to the café across the theater in silence, while Miboshi came out into the concert hall and sat down on the steps, looking miserable. Neiran jumped at her father and hugged his neck, trying to cheer him up-Your friends seem like very interesting people-she smiled. Niro looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes-Neiran!-he whispered- If you'll ever see them again stay as far away as possible. Confused Neiran let go off her dad wide-eyed- I thought they were your friends-she said blinking.

-Friends? Hm.-Miboshi smiled at her- Sometimes friends can be manipulative bastards.


	14. Chapter 14

Yey! My part two story is on the way, and will be posted soon. We are going to the past: You will find out more about Tasuki and Nuriko's relationship in the "Universe of the Four Gods" along with Yotaiko(Houki), Reizeitei(Boshin), Ain(Hotohori), Gakurey(Chiriko), Ho-Jun(Chichiri), Chosei(Mitsukake) and Dokun(who is Chiriko's nephew[read the novel])

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, and belongs to Yuu Watase

Has slight language and a bit emotional

Pairing: Yui+Tetsuya, Kaen+Ayuru

Characters: Miaka, Taka, Keisuke, Yui, Tetsuya, Hikary (Seiryu seven)

* * *

Thirty years later- part 14

* * *

Yui was sitting on the sofa and staring into space, her thoughts were mingled and she could not concentrate. They already talked to Hikary so the ceremony to summon Seiryu was supposed to be conducted soon. However the sinking feeling that enveloped her wouldn't let Yui relax even for a moment. Tetsuya was not in any better condition than she was, pacing the floor without mercy on the wood. It's been a week since they talked to Taka and Miaka, and as far as they knew Miaka was miserable and Taka shared her feelings. Hikary did not want to talk to her parents and only visited them once since the Genbu ceremony, just to get Miaka's ring, to be served as shinzahou. Seeing her husband passing in front of her for the tenth time maid Yui snap.

-Tetsuya would you sit down, your worries aren't going to help. - She yelled realizing that her screaming would not help either. Tetsuya stopped closing his eyes and stomping into the kitchen for a drink of water. A slow knock on the door almost made him choke "It must be Keisuke" Tetsuya thought while Yui opened the door and stood back startled. -Ray! - She said surprised, looking at the woman before her-I thought you won't be here until tomorrow.

-Surprise dear-Ray smiled as she gestured behind her-ask and you shell receive…-the swarm of people followed by a huge dog leaped through into the apartment

-What, wow!?-Tetsuya exclaimed laughing at his wife's expression as she sunk to the floor and was looking mesmerized at her formal Seiryu companions in shock. The dog nuzzled to her face and she buried her head in its fur, crying-Guys it's you…

-Lady Yui, it's nice to see you! - came all so familiar voice which Yui could not bear at the moment. She was hugging the dog's neck whimpering, so Tetsuya who was now inviting everyone inside, even though they already helped themselves, came up to Yui and put a loving arm around her waist. -Honey please get up.-he whispered as another voice murred-So are we going to cry or introduce ourselves properly? You are?-Chuin motioned at Tetsuya.

-I'm Tetsuya, Yui's husband.-the man in question responded in annoyance, he already did not like the guy. Chuin winced-You could've picked someone better Lady Yui, like the honk behind me for instance.-he glanced at Ayuru.

-You, you are… Tomo?-Yui asked standing up.

-Yeah, it's hard to imagine him without makeup isn't it? - Kaika smiled at Yui and gave her a little hug

-Lady Yui? Is it really you?-The young woman by Ayuru's side asked, looking at Yui and marveling at the way time changed her.

-Soi-Yui whispered wide-eyed at Kaen and Ayuru-You are together…

-Yes-Kaen responded and then tried to switch the subject- I'm sorry but Miboshi will not be coming.

I see.-Yui winced and turned to Kaika- Amiboshi, I don't think we've ever officially met. Are you American now?-Kaika smiled in agreement. And Tetsuya decided to leave his wife's side for a minute to make some refreshments for the company.

-Is everything ready for the ceremony?-Ayuru asked curiously once everyone were sited on the couch with a warm cup of tea. Yui who could not take her eyes off of him, shook her head –We hope so-she said glancing at Kaen who became strangely uncomfortable.-Hikary, Miaka's daughter, is coming with the shinzahou, so we can proceed then.

-Hopefully the shinzahou will be enough, I already called, and she'll be here soon.-Tetsuya assured them.

Yui stirred in her sit- I'm sorry everyone for being so distant- she apologized and took her cup of tea, I just didn't think I would ever see you again, and here you all are.

Well not all of us are here…- Kaika noted- looks like Ray has done her best to gather everyone she could though.

Kai…hm thanks.-Ray blushed

-So where is everyone from?-Yui asked, trying to ease up the situation, so Kaen decided that she would take the floor.

Time flew by while everyone were getting acquainted, and the atmosphere in the room lightened up. The topic of their conversation switched from their lives to Seiryu ceremony and the shinzahou, as everyone started to feel more comfortable with each other, even Kaika found that he could talk to everyone without using Japanese, which made him relax and enjoy his company. Tetsuya and he actually got into an interesting conversation about the Universe of the four gods book, along with the fact that it connected warriors' past lives with this world. Yui, Ray and Kaen found something in common as well and Ayuru was talking to Chuin, which for the first time did not make him want to throw up. However the monotone conversations suddenly stopped, when Kaika stood up and with one motion threw Tetsuya's glasses off his face. He looked furious and kind of sad.-How. How did that… it can't be.-he screamed? And Ayuru was standing as well in disbelieve-It's impossible- he whispered.

-I thought so too.-Tetsuya responded, my memories only came back ten years ago. Yui was now shaking and looking at her companions hopefully-Please let's keep it to ourselves everyone.-she pleaded, but it looked like no one was listening.

-Brother!-Kaika yelled at Tetsuya starring him in the face- you have to tell me please, how did you end up here, you are much older than any of us, so how?

-I guess I got reincarnated at the same time as Tamahome, so… here I am.-Tetsuya picked up his glasses from the floor and was now cleaning them off on his shirt.

Oh no, and you are friends, does he know?-Ray asked perplexed- If Miaka only waited and did not make her wish, she would probably get the same result.

Please Ray, don't say anything, please, if they'll find out…-Yui tugged on Ray's arm

Don't worry about me-Ray culmed her-so, you've been together all this time?-she asked curiously

-Yes, but we did not even know about him being…

Oh my gods! –Came the voice from the front door, which was swung open- I did not expect to hear that, you are Suboshi…-Hikary was standing in doorway, glaring at people in the room, her eyes glowing with hurt and …Hikarrry…-Yui stuttered

-My dad is going to make a pulp out of you… -Hikary smiled evilly walking towards Tetsuya, who took a step back and gulped- You… deceived us all...how…

-Hikary, please. –Yui cried- We've been friends, for so long. Please don't say anything I beg of you.

-You want to keep this from my parents?-The woman was now looking straight into Yui's eyes with a very sour expression- What, do you think I'll allow it? My father's family was killed…

-Not in this life.-Tetsuya said solemnly

What?-Hikary dared to look at him

-Not in this life-he repeated- they are all here, still alive and well. Please Hikary, we can't tell them

-So, am I to stay quiet about it?-Hikary stomped her feet and shook her head not truly believing what she just heard.

Hikary… you are Miaka's daughter right?-Ray tried another tactic- Your mom would understand…

-Please,-Hikary laughed as she set down on the couch cross-legged- my mom would despise them.

Tetsuya could not take the pressure anymore-Hikary, we would do anything if you only keep this from her.-He breathed without thinking. Yui glanced at him realizing what he had just said, and her fear was coming true.

-Will you really do anything?-Hikary asked taking a moment of silence

-…Yes-Tetsuya repeated

-Are you sure?-The woman asked again with a smile, which made Tetsuya and everyone else uncomfortable.

Hikary?-Tetsuya blinked unsure of his decision

-Alright, then… It's a deal. –Hikary stood up enthusiastically-You will get me back into the "Universe of the Four Gods!"

What?-Everyone yelled in unison.

-You heard me… In exchange for my silence you will get me back into the book.


End file.
